Alice, Bella and Edward's Porsche trip
by 24vampiregirl
Summary: Takes place during Eclipse.It is a trip in Alice's Porsche to LA. Takes place around Eclipse based on when Alice held Bella hostage and wanted to take her on a Porsche trip. Fluff and Canon
1. Chapter 1

_This takes place during Eclipse about a week after the sleepover at the Cullen's when Alice held Bella hostage. Please read and review._

"Dad, lunch is ready" I called up the stairs while placing a plate of lasagne in front of Charlie's seat at the table. I heard Charlie's loud footsteps come down the staircase and turn towards the table. "Smells great, Bella" he said, stuffing the first bite of lunch into his mouth. I eyed his police uniform, confused.

"I thought you had the day off today?" I asked, curious at why he was dressed for work. "Oh yeah" Charlie looked up from the paper he was intently reading, swallowing another bite of his lunch. Honestly, I don't know how he survived before I had come, his cooking skills were disastrous. "Deputy Mark called; he said that the murders in Seattle are dramatically rising and wanted me to come check out the situation this afternoon". I tried to hide my grimace; I knew exactly what was causing the murders in Seattle: Newborn, bloodthirsty, out of control vampires. Charlie noticed my change in expression as added on "Sorry its late notice, I can stay home if you would like me too?" looking concerned.

"That's fine Dad, they need you down at the station. I'll be fine here" I went to the kitchen to grab myself come lunch. Besides, if Charlie was gone Edward would be able to come over without having to have Charlie's judgemental eyes observing our every move. "Are you sure Bella?" Charlie finished his last mouthful of lasagne and got up noisily "I don't like to think of you having to sit here all Saturday afternoon alone". I could tell Charlie was trying to hint that I should invite someone over, or more specifically Jacob over, but I didn't feel like talking to Jacob right now, especially if he was just going to act like a jerk again.

"Seriously Dad, I'll be fine" I headed to the table, placing my sandwich on the table. Charlie continued to wander around, before settling onto the couch and turning on the TV. I was just about to take the first bite of my lunch when the doorbell rang. I started to stand up to get the door, but Charlie called into the dining room "Don't worry Bells, I'll get it". A few seconds later I could hear the hinge on the door groan in protest and a familiar voice call out.

"Hey Charlie" Alice's usual happy cheerful voice sung. "Alice, hun. Good to see you" Charlie replied in the same tone; he adored Alice, and she could come and go as she pleased, unlike Edward "Come on in, Bella's in the kitchen". "Thanks Charlie" Alice said, skipping gracefully down the hallway, followed by heavy footsteps of Charlie. The springs of the couch squeaked as Charlie slouched back down to watch the baseball.

"Hey Bella" I looked up to see Alice standing right in front of me, holding a large designer bag. Her face was overly happy, and more excited than normal. That had to mean that something was going on. "What are you doing here?" I asked; Alice usually didn't show up to my house without some ulterior motive. Alice's pixie like features twisted into a scowl. "No 'Hello Alice, nice to see you' or 'thank you for coming to visit me'. It's like you not even glad to see me" she said sadly, guilt tripping me into feeling sorry for her. It worked.

"I'm sorry Alice. I just didn't expect that you would come over" I said carrying my empty plate to the kitchen. "It's ok Bella" Alice laughed, dancing after me "Just play along". "Alice! Play along with what?" I asked in the same whisper tone she had used, but Alice had already headed for the living room, towing me along by my hand. Alice pulled me to a stop by the couch, and Charlie looked up at her, suspicious, muting the game.

"So Charlie, are you going to be working this afternoon?" Alice asked innocently, like she didn't already know. "Er, yeah. Mark wants my help with the Seattle case, so I probably won't be back until late tonight" he said, looking at me. "Since you will be out late tonight, would you like it if Bella stays over at ours so she won't be alone?" Alice said excitedly "The boys are all out camping so it's just us girls and Esme home, of course". Obviously the fact that Edward would not be home made Charlie pleased, even though I knew he would not need to 'camp' for at least another week.

"That would be great Alice. Are you sure it would be okay though?" Charlie said hopefully; he hated leaving me alone, fearing that I might have nightmares and scream all night (not that it had happened since Edward's return). "It will be fine Charlie" Alice replied, sure of herself. Alice spent the next few minutes talking about shopping and clothes, which I eagerly tuned out of.

Charlie looked at his watch. "Well kids, I got to go now" Charlie rose from the couch and thumped towards his gun belt "Bye Alice. Have fun Bella" he called, heading down the hall. "Seeya Dad" I yelled out as Alice said "Have a nice time at work".

We listened as the cruiser pulled out of the driveway and steadily disappeared into the distance. As soon as it was silent I look the opportunity to ask Alice why she was kidnapping me tonight, hoping that Edward didn't need to go hunting again; it had less than a week. "What was that about Alice" I asked, looking at her, my face full of suspicion. "Huh?" she said innocently. I continued to glare at her until she answered.

"Well since we didn't get the chance last week when you were staying at ours, I thought tonight we should go for a drive…" Alice said, bouncing up and down from excitement so fast it was making me dizzy just watching. "And by drive you mean drive down interstate highways at maximum speed in your new Porsche?" I said accusingly. Alice's smile lit up, causing me to know I was right. I frowned, hoping there was some way to get myself out of this.

"I haven't even had the chance to drive it yet Bella" she pleaded "If you like I won't even drive at the top speed the whole way. And Edward can come". As soon as she said he could come I gave in and she hugged me around the waist. "Thank you Bella! We should leave soon, and we can probably make it to LA and back by morning" Alice's eyes went blank for a split second and then her face lit up and she told me "Edward will be here in two minutes".

We headed up to my bedroom so I could grab a change of clothes and my toiletries bag. I searched around my room, trying to find my bag to put my stuff in while Alice went through my closet, insulting nearly every piece of clothing she laid eyes on. After a short search I grabbed my backpack and shoved the clothes Alice had picked out for me (my blue blouse, jeans and a designer jumper I didn't recognise as mine) and my toiletries bag inside.

I was sitting on my bed watching Alice rummage through my draws, 'trying to find something decent' for me to wear as she put it, when I felt a slight breeze and then two strong arms wrap around my waist. I turned my head around to face my own personal Greek god. I laughed as he began to kiss me along my jaw "I take it you missed me too then?" I asked him. "Of course I did" his velvet voice like music in my ears. He leant down to kiss me on the lips when a small figure appeared in front of us.

"Come on Edward!" Alice said, pulling me away from him "We need to leave now otherwise we will be caught by the police along the highway for speeding". I groaned as she dragged me downstairs and out the door, Edward following close behind us. I came to a stop in front on the Porsche as Alice walked around to the back of the car to place my back in the car boot.

I looked at the only two seats in the car "And how exactly did you think we can all fit in there?" I asked as Alice leaped into the driver's side. "Like this" Edward replied, pulling me up into his arms like a little child and opening the passenger door. He curled me into his chest and climbed into the car, sitting me on his lap and closing the door behind him. With two people in the one seat, it was a rather tight fit, not that I minded at all though. Edward kept his arms wrapped tightly around me and I leaned against his shoulder.

I kept my hands in Edward's as we sped out of the driveway and onto the highway taking us out of Forks.

_I plan to continue this ASAP and describe the whole car trip. Please review if you can._


	2. Chapter 2

_I am so sorry I didn't update sooner - I thought I had already posted this chapter, but when checking over the content, I found that I had left it out. Anyway this is just a short and fluffy fanfic. I don't know whether to continue this story or not, due to the lack of reviews and low number of hits, I am not sure if people are enjoying this or not. **If you do want me to continue this, please review.** _

* * *

Alice kept to her promise that she would not drive at top speed, though I didn't think that driving only 1mph below the maximum speed counted. She was chatting on and on about shopping and buying new clothing "I think we should stop at some famous malls along the way, I know there are a few really high class designers that have outlet stores in California but I think I would prefer to shop at the proper designer stores, I like original one of a kind clothing. And when we get to LA I_ really_ need some more dresses so we should go to that special shop along the beach road, we will be perfectly safe going outside because for once, its not to sunny, though it will be rather warm, that means we probably should go get some summer clothing so we don't attract to much attention to ourselves…"

Alice continued to chatter on happily as she sped along the roads, weaving in and out of the occasional car we passed. Edward and I were happy in the silence, though with Alice's musing in the background it wasn't exactly quiet. I was settled comfortably into Edward's lap; my legs pulled up to my chest so I could turn with my back to the door and lean my head under his chin. Edward seemed content to just stroke my cheek and play with a stand of my hair, occasionally contradicting some of Alice's comments.

Speeding down the roads in Alice's Porsche reminded me of the last time we were in this situation. I could only remember to clearly the time we had sped at maximum speed in Italy to try and save Edward from getting killed by the Volturi, though I tried to forget about this time. I clutched Edward closer, telling myself that this time was much better; we were not running from murderous vampires, or towards them and most importantly, Edward was here with me and I was safely in his arms.

Edward continued to stroke my cheek, kiss my hair and play with my fingers as we twisted along the roads. I hadn't noticed that Alice had stopped her mindless chatter until she spoke to me "Déjà vu, isn't it Bella", she looked over towards me smiling. As unnecessary as it was, I wanted to ask her to keep her eyes on the road, but I knew she wouldn't need to.

"With your insane driving and inability to keep your eyes on the road, yes" I replied, not really wanting to think about the last time we had done this in too much detail. Alice just mock glared at me and laughed along with Edward.

The sun was setting over the horizon. The colours were all over the sky, spreading beams of orange and pink into the darkening sky. "We should take the top down" Alice said, excited "The suns low enough now". Alice reached into a compartment beside her and handed me a hair band. I looked at her quizzically and she explained "It's quite windy outside and unless you want to have me redo your hair, you might want to put it up for now". I did what she said as Alice pressed a button by the wheel and the top popped off.

Alice turned around in her seat, with only one hand on the wheel and folded the top back. The wind rushed by the car like all the pressure was being released. I clung onto Edward and buried my head in his chest, turning more towards him.

"Didn't you think that Bella might get even colder with this breeze" Edward asked Alice, once again concerned about my well-being. "Of course I though of that" Alice replied in a smug tone "That's why I bought this". Alice reached under the seat below her and revealed a large, very fluffy looking white blanket.

Usually I would argue that Alice shouldn't have bought anything for me, but the blanket looked very inviting. Edward took the blanket from her hands and wrapped it snuggled around me, so only my face was exposed. I must have looked like a nun. I glared at him and he leant down and kissed my nose before chuckling to himself.

We watched the sunset and disappear completely, leaving the sky filled with darkness. The only light was from the centre of the road; Alice left her lights of to deflect unwanted attention. As we continued to speed at over four times the legal limit down the highways, I snuggled deeper into Edward's chest and closed my eyes.

I as drifted off into sleep, I felt Edwards arms tighten around me, his lips on my forehead and the gentle music as he hummed my lullaby in my ears.

* * *

_Like I said before, I don't know whether to continue this, so if you do want me to or even if you don't please at least leave me a **review** telling me what you think of this. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am so sorry to all of those people who have been waiting for me to update this for months. It has been a story that I had a lot of ideas for at the start, but lost them when it came time to update. This is a small piece I thought of recently and I decided to sneak it into this story. Please review and tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas about what could happen in this story, please send me a message or review. **_

* * *

Even with my eyes closed, I knew it was dark outside the comfort of the car. There was a feeling of mystery, yet peacefulness in the air. Everything was silent both inside and outside the car. I couldn't hear the purr of the engine pushing the cars maximum speed as I had when I had fallen asleep. The only sound was my quiet breaths, and even I could hear the steady beating of my heart in the silence of the night.

I could have believed that I was completely alone if it wasn't for the marble surface of Edward's chest I could feel my head against. Inside the blanket was very warm, almost too warm. The air in the car was not the chilly sharp freeze it should be this time of the night. A cool hand stroked my cheek, fingers running from my temple, gliding along my joy. I leaned into the hand, wanting to keep it there. The coolness was comforting and I invited it in, boiling inside the thick blanket that was wrapped around me. The pale skin of Edward's neck came into view as I opened my eyes slowly.

"Good morning, sweetheart" he said in a calm soothing voice, soft enough to suit the peacefulness in the atmosphere "How did you sleep?" he asked, stroking my cheek with one hand and hold me against his chest with the other. It took me a few minutes before I registered his question, too focused on the sweet smell as I lay my head closer to his chest. I flexed my muscles briefly, almost cringing in advance at the pain they should have after sleeping in the same position all night, so I was surprised to find that I felt fully relaxed, not a muscle strained.

I just sighed in contentment and closed my eyes again as Edward's fingers made their way through my hair. When I opened them again, I noticed that the driver's seat was empty and the car had stayed in the same place since I had woken up. A small part in my brain registered the silence in the car was also due to a lack of Alice's chattering.

"Where's Alice?" I asked Edward, meeting his eyes.

"She went to go get some fuel" he stated, shaking his head with a smile on his face "I told her that if she didn't slow down she would need to top up soon". By now I was wide awake, and things were beginning to make more sense. My eyes scanned the dashboard for a clock, and when they found the time, they widened in shock.

"One-oh-clock!" I exclaimed, realising the wave of tiredness that was still flowing around me. The darkness outside made sense, and I began to get washed under by exhaustion again.

"You can go back to sleep" Edward said, pulling the blanket up higher and wrapping both his arms around my waist, holding me tight against him so there was no space between us. I craned my neck higher so my cheek could rest against his neck, sighing as our skin made contact. He placed a kiss on my forehead, humming a softer version of my lullaby.

I turned my lips into the hollow of his throat, letting the music drag me back to sleep.


End file.
